


You can never have it all

by diangelonnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Funerals, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's been gone for a while.  Hazel's dead and he never got to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can never have it all

Nico stood there, in the shadows of the trees on the edge of the graveyard as they buried his little sister.

No-one knew he was there, and he liked it better that way. He stared at the ground and cried as Frank spoke about how amazing Hazel was. Nico would never get to say goodbye. He’d already tried to summon her ghost, but it was like he was trying to call her and he didn’t have a signal, he just couldn’t get through.

He hadn’t seen Hazel in five years. He’d left after the giant war, just like he promised, and he had never gone back. Never said goodbye. He’d got numerous letters from Hazel, never replied to any of them. He felt so bad but there was nothing he could do now. She was dead.

He had never gone back until exactly six days ago, when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, he knew instantly that Hazel had died. Sticking to the shadows he had learned it was a car crash, some stupid drunk driver. Of all the ways for a hero to go, a car crash. Nico had gone back home and cried, until the funeral where he was now, but he was still crying, just silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

He regretted leaving. Once everyone was long gone, Nico stepped out of the shadows and sat by Hazels grave. He ran his fingers through the grass and talked. He told her how he regretted leaving and what he’d been doing. He told her everything he wished he’d had a chance to tell her. Then he just sat there, when the words had run dry and he cried. ‘Please come back Hazel.’ He sobbed, knowing it was no use. She probably didn’t even know he was sat by her grave, let alone what he’d just said.

He slept there that night, in the graveyard, on the thin strip of land between graves, next to Hazels. He didn’t want to go home knowing that there would be no more letters from Hazel. He wished he’d replied to them, because now Hazel had died, probably thinking he didn’t love her, when he did, he only disappeared because he feared rejection.

Percy found him in the morning when he came to lay flowers. ‘Nico?’ He asked quietly.

‘Go away.’ Nico said, his voice hoarse from crying.

‘Nico, I’m so sorry.’ Percy said, sympathetically.

‘I’m sorry too.’ Nico said, sitting up. ‘I should have been a better brother.’ He choked.

‘She’d forgive you.’ Percy said, confident in his words.

‘How do you know that?’ Nico asked, looking up at Percy who was stood next to him. Percy sat down.

‘Because she said, if you ever came back, she’d forgive you for leaving all those years ago.’ Percy told him, not looking at him.

‘You’re not just making that up?’ Nico asked.

‘No. I’m not.’ Percy said, and Nico believed him. ‘Were you at the funeral?’ Percy asked. Nico nodded. ‘Do you have anywhere to stay?’ Percy asked, his eyebrows creased with worry.

‘I could go home.’ Nico said.

‘Home?’ Percy asked.

‘I live in London.’ Nico said. ‘I don’t think I could get there right now though. I was just gonna stay here.’ He explained.

Percy’s face contorted with concern. ‘You’re welcome to stay with me and Annabeth.’ He said, and he took Nico’s hand. ‘Whenever you want.’ Percy started to cry a little. ‘It’s been hard ya know. We thought everything was gonna be all right, then this happened.’

‘I thought everything would be okay too.’ Nico whispered. ‘I thought, once I left, everything would be okay forever. But it’s not, just when you find a little piece of happiness, something has to go wrong – you can never have it all.’

‘I know. Where’s your piece of happiness Nico?’

‘Back home, in London.’

‘Is it a person?’ Percy asked.

‘Yeah.’ Nico sighed. He squeezed Percy’s hand. ‘Thank you. I’d like to take you up on your offer, but could I … could I have a few minutes.’

‘Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit.’ Percy said as he got up and walked off, leaving Nico alone by his sisters grave.

It took Nico more than a few minutes to exhaust all his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> R & R very welcome! I love to hear what you thought :)


End file.
